1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for fixing a plurality of fans.
2. Description of Related Art
In an information processing apparatus, e.g. a computer, fans may be used to assist in dissipating heat generated by elements mounted in a chassis of the information handling apparatus. Generally, the fans are fixed in one position in the chassis. As a result, if the electronic elements need to be relocated, the fans may no longer dissipate heat effectively.